erase una vez
by Mary Popins
Summary: una historia muy lejos d hogwarts, les garantizo q es muy original,... sii, hay romance y humor, pero muy diferente a todas las historias.q pasaria si los personajes de harry potter fueran dioses de la mitologia griega? esta terminado, cuantos mas rr mas
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAA! Aca les presento el primer capítulo del fict (q va a ser algo asi como la historia d la guerra d troya con los personajes de harry). Se llama mitos clasificados xq es el nombre d 1 libro d mitos griegos q nos dieron para leer en mi clase de lengua. Para q lo entiendan mejor, aca les dejo una lista d los personajes d hp y d kien los representara en el fict:

quiles: Voldemort

Hector: Dumbledore

Ulises: Lupin

Penélope: Nyhphadora

Zeus: Neville

Hermes: Hermione

Discordia: Cho Chang

Las musas: crabbe y goyle

priamo: godric gryffindor

Eneas: Harry

Patrocla: Bellatriz

Apolo:Sirius

Paris: James

Helena: Lily

Hera:Siniestra

Afrodita: Trawenley

Eros: Diggory

Menelao: Snape

Agamenon: Lucius Malfoy

Atenea: Mcgonagal

Casandra: diosa del destino

Romulo y Remo: Fred y George

Eneas: Harry

Hercules: Malfoy

Cliptemnestra: Narcisa

Artemisa: Luna Loovegod

Kiero aclarar q yo no soy rowling ni pretendo serlo (xq yo no voy a matar al personaje principal del fict al final d la historia………. O capaz q si, pero ese es otro tema), solo soy una pobre chica aburrida con aficciones literarias q pretend pasar un buen rato. En resumen: estos personajes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO son mios

**Prólogo**

**La teogonía de Percy**

**Se encontraba Percy Wesley, cuidando de sus pacíficas ovejas, cuando, de pronto se le presentaron un grupo de divinidades que él ciertamente desconocía. Se hacían llamar "los Musos". **

**-Mi nombre es Crabbe, y él es mi hermano Goyle-informo uno de los hermosos dioses. Incluso su tono de voz era melódico-. Tu eres el elegido, Percy Wesley, el elegido que pasará de generación en generación esta historia.**

**Percy nunca descubrió si la historia narrada por las divinidades era cierta, pero cumplió su misión sin dudarlo dos veces (pero sí una). **

"**Anterior a todo, fue creada Cho Chang, es decir, la discordia, el caos, el ser que ocasionará todos los problemas en un futuro cercano. Luego, surgió Cedric Diggory, la divinidad _masculina_ más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra." Después de haber narrado esta parte de la historia del inicio del mundo, todos los oyentes de Percy se preguntaban quién sería la divinidad femenina más bella. A su respuesta, el mortal elegido por los musos cantaba, acompañado de su gaita: "más tarde surgirá Trawenley, diosa del amor y la belleza, representante del deseo amoroso. También es creada Molly Wesley, la tierra, la madre de todas las criaturas mortales e inmortales. Ésta, parió sin ayuda de nadie (no me pregunten cómo hizo) a Arthur Wesley, el _hermoso_ cielo estrellado, quién se une de forma amorosa a Molly, su madre (mira de lo que me vengo a enterar). Así es como son creados los Titanes y las Titandades, pero el cielo retiene a todos sus hijos en el seno de su esposa (cuándo dije que era su esposa?), sin permitirles la salida al mundo exterior. Bill Wesley, el más valiente de los hijos de Arthur y Molly, siempre odió a su malvado padre a causa de esto".**

**Todos los oyentes escuchaban sin poder creerlo. ¿El cielo era el descendiente de la tierra y su esposo a la vez? ¿Cómo había sido posible que mantuviera ocultos a sus hijos, sin permitirles ver la luz del sol? **

"**Molly, después de tanto sufrir físicamente por no poder parir a sus hijos, urdió una artimaña para poder librarse de Arthur. Solo Bill fue lo suficientemente valiente para intentar derrotarlo. Fue entonces que el dueño del mundo se aproximó a Molly, hambriento de amor, pero Bill salió a su encuentro y cegó sus genitales. Más tarde, los arrojó al mar. Es entonces cuando tiene lugar el nacimiento de Trawenley, que surge de la espuma del mar y de los órganos sexuales de Arthur (QUÉ ASCOOOOOOOO). Poco después, Tranwenley se presentó en el Ministerio de los inmortales. Era seguida por Cedric, quién, desde este momento se convierte en su divino ayudante para crear el amor entre dioses y mortales (chupamedias… ¡por eso cedric siempre tiene 10! Hay que tratar de hacer eso con Matassa).**

**Sin embargo, la alegría no comenzó cuando Bill logró deshacerse de su padre. Se unió a su hermana, Pansy Parkinson, con el objetivo de engendrar a sus cinco hijos: Sprout, diosa protectora de las familias, especialmente de las mujeres casadas, Hestia, Démeter, Ojoloco Moody, futuro rey de los mundos subterráneos, Victor Krum, emperador de los mares y, finalmente, Neville, que con el trueno hace estremecer la tierra.**

**Pero el poderoso Bill iba devorando a todos sus hijos, inmediatamente después de que salían del vientre de su madre, ya que existía una profecía que había logrado advertir a Bill sobre su destino: uno de sus hijos lograría destronarlo. Era por esto que el rey de dioses y mortales se deshacía de sus descendientes: para que ninguno lograra hacerlo sucumbir. **

**Al enterarse de que pariría a Neville, Pansy recurrió súbitamente a sus padres, desesperada. Ellos le aconsejaron sabiamente, que, en cuanto naciera, ocultara a su hijo en el reino de Hogwarts, con el fin de encargárselo a un grupo de ninfas de la región para que fuera criado por ellas. Así lo hizo.**

**Más tarde, en el Monte Grimmlaud Place, el hogar de los dioses, Bill reclamó a su hijo, con la intención de deshacerse de él. Pansy se sobresaltó. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Finalmente, decidió entregarle una piedra, puesto que Bill no gozaba de buena vista (va necesitar anteojos con un aumento…). Al principio, el soberano del mundo, dudó, pero terminó devorando la roca. ¡Infeliz! Nunca habría imaginado la trampa que le tenía preparada Casandra, diosa del destino. **

**Unos años después, un hermoso joven apareció, reclamando el trono. Bill, sorprendido, intentó luchar contra su propio hijo, sin conocer su identidad, pero falló. De esta forma, fue vencido por el coraje y el vigor de Neville, quién obligó a su padre vomitar todo lo que había tragado. Primero salió una hamburguesa, puesto que acababa de ir al Mc donal´s griego (en la cajita griega le habían ofrecido un pegaso, un Perseo y un Edipo, pero terminó decidiéndose por el último); luego la piedra que había tragado unos años atrás; y, finalmente a sus hermanos. **

**Más tarde, liberó a los Musos, que habían sido capturados por el malvado Crono. Éstos, agradecidos por su libertad, le regalaron el trueno y el rayo".**

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado. Si les gusto manden rr y si no les gusto, tmb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Una fiesta para recordar**

**Los inmortales se reunieron mucho tiempo después para celebrar el nacimiento de uno de los dioses más importantes de la historia: Draco Malfoy, hijo de Neville y Siniestra, su hermana y esposa. **

**Todos se encontraban reunidos en una gigantesca habitación del Monte Grimmlaud Place. Las columnas no estaban adornadas, pero aún así reinaba un espíritu alegre. Una música no muy agradable sonaba no muy fuerte. A pesar de esto, nadie bailaba, ya que esperaban la indicación del dios del rayo para hacerlo.**

**-Con permiso, con permiso-pedía una diosa con cabellera despeinada y enmarañada. Se acercó a Siniestra y le puso un ramo de flores en frente de los ojos.**

**-¡Oh, Hermione! Son tan bellas-exclamó la esposa del dios más poderoso.**

**-Orfeo hizo el arreglo. Es lindo, ¿verdad?-replicó la mensajera entre mortales y divinidades (otra chupamedias). Luego se volvió a Neville y con una profunda alegría reconoció:-¡Qué fabulosa fiesta, jefe! No había visto tanto amor aquí desde que Narciso se descubrió a sí mismo.**

**Ambos dioses lanzaron una mirada divertida a una curiosa divinidad que se observaba en un espejo y se lanzaba besos a sí mismo. **

**-Oh, soy tan guapo-murmuró Narciso, mirando su reflejo-. Tetis, ¿no tendrás un poco más de rimel?-preguntó después, volviéndose a una diosa.**

**-Ejem, ejem-pronunció el poderoso Neville, con sus poderosos labios, haciendo que todos los poderosos invitados lo miraran poderosamente-. En nombre de mi hijo, quiero agradecerles a todos sus magníficos regalos…**

**-¿Y el nuestro, dónde esta?-interrumpió su esposa, con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**-Em… déjame ver, ¿qué le daré? ¡Ya sé!-tomó una nube y comenzó a modelarla, como si fuera plastilina. No se detuvo hasta poder darle forma de escoba-. Su nombre es Saeta de Fuego, y es toda tuya, hijo-comentó Neville dulcemente, mientras le entregaba a su hijo la nube. Draco, de una forma que nadie pudo descubrir, logró sacar de la envoltura, una escoba auténtica.**

**Todos exclamaron un "¡Oh!", completamente perplejos a lo que acababa de ocurrir: no había duda de que el niño tenía un don excepcional. **

**De pronto, todo quedó en silencio. La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse, y una persona cubierta por sombras miraba a todos. **

**-¡Qué conmovedor!-exclamó, falsamente. Luego comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la sala, de modo que esta divinidad tan sorprendente quedó a la vista de todos: se trataba de una diosa que pareciera tener dieciocho años (aunque sin duda tenía más, puesto que entre los dioses no hay edad). Llevaba un vestido negro y tajado. Su pelo era largo y rubio como el color del sol y sus ojos eran color verde intenso. Llevaba tachas en ambos brazos (existían las tachas?) y sus zapatos tenían la plataforma más grande que jamás nadie hubiese visto. **

**-¡Casandra!-exclamó Neville, con alegría-. No creímos que vinieras. **

**-Tuve un problema con las moiras, pero ya está solucionado.**

**-Necesitamos que predigas el futuro de mi hijo, ¿podrías hacerlo más tarde?**

**Entonces, el aspecto de la diosa se tornó más serio y maduro, y su voz se volvió apenas más grave:**

**-Será uno de los héroes más importantes de la historia, pero se verá amenazado. Tendrá que luchar contra el león de Nemea y pelear contra otros obstáculos para poder defender su honor propio.**

**Después de decir esas palabras, la voz y la expresión de la diosa volvieron a como estaban anteriormente.**

**-Oh, Casandra, no trates de hacer las cosas apurada: nunca te salen bien.**

**A pesar de ser la diosa del destino, las predicciones hechas por Casandra nunca eran tomadas en serio hasta que ocurrieran. Esto se debía a una maldición. La divinidad podría hacer predicciones, pero nunca nadie las creería, y siempre vería lo malo del futuro.**

**-Ve a sentarte, si quieres, Casandra. La música comenzará en un momento.**

**Todos los dioses miraron a la chica e intentaron hablar con ella, puesto que era muy hermosa y siempre atraía la atención de todos.**

**-Hola, padre-exclamó una voz, detrás de Neville-. Perdónanos por llegar tarde. **

**Se trataba de Sirius, dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos. Era acompañado por Luna Loovegod, su hermana, diosa de la caza y de la luna y por una joven ninfa hermosísima, de la cuál Neville desconocía su nombre.**

**-Te presento a Dafne. Es mi novia-informó Sirius, como si leyera el pensamiento de su padre.**

**-Un placer-saludó el dios del trueno-. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su llegada tarde?**

**-Nos cruzamos con Cho, nos preguntó si estábamos teniendo una fiesta. Como no está invitada no quisimos decirle que sí. Nos costó trabajo pensar una mentira.**

**-Han obrado bien, hijos míos. Ahora vayan a divertirse-ordenó su padre. **

**Artemisa se marchó del lado de su hermano, mientras que éste se quedaba hablando con Dafne.**

**De pronto, todos hicieron silencio, una música se empezó a escuchar:**

"**Cumbia Romana… ¡Se te ve la armadura!".**

**Todos los dioses bailaban al compás de la música. **

**Casandra se encontraba con Ares, dios de la guerra, quién intentaba conquistarla. Ella le sonreía de una manera provocativa y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se pusieron a bailar.**

**MUSICA: SI TU VIEJO ES ZAPATERO…**

"**Si tu viejo es guerrero…**

**Zarpale la armadura **

**¡Zarpale la armadura!**

**El que quiere que se la preste**

**Que levante la espada**

**Y las espadas ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí. **

**Saltó el oráculo del Tebas,**

**Y Prometeo lo anda buscando**

**Ya lo conoce… ya sabe sobre Zeus**

**Del regalito que tiene para él.**

**Con la jarra y Pandora**

**Así pasan las horas."**

**-No puedo creer que los jóvenes de hoy escuchen esta música tan desagradable-comentaba Minerva Mcgonagal, diosa de la sabiduría (que espere dentro de unos años).**

**-Oh, Minerva, no seas así-los defendió Siniestra-. Mira cómo se divierten los niños.**

**-Lo siento, Siniestra, pero creo que Minerva tiene razón-Trawenley estuvo de acuerdo con la diosa de los conocimientos-. Son muy jóvenes para escuchar… ¿qué es esto?**

**Mientras tanto, Sirius y Dafne, su novia se hallaban bailando aquella música de tan mal gusto, como dirían las diosas con experiencia.**

**-Sirius-murmuró Dafne, mientras observaba al dios con timidez-, hace tiempo que quiero que hablemos…**

**-Bueno, si ya has esperado tanto, ¿por qué no esperar más?**

**-En serio, Sirius, quiero…-comenzó Dafne. El dios de las artes se quedó mirándola sorprendido al ver su firmeza y seriedad-…quiero que cortemos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**Una difícil decisión**

**-¿QUÉ?-preguntó Sirius. Normalmente, en una relación, él era el que cortaba con las chicas y siempre lo hacía porque acababa de ver a alguna mejor-. Pero, ¿por qué?**

**-Es que… hay otra persona-dijo Dafne, sin mirarlo.**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un cuernudo?**

**-No, es por eso que quiero cortar, Sirius, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido de esta situación…**

**-Pero es que…-comenzó el dios, pero en ese momento, Tetis pasó detrás de Dafne-…bueno-aceptó, y sin decirle nada a su ex novia se retiró de Gruimmlaud Place, siguiendo a la divinidad que acababa de pasar.**

**-¡Una manzana dorada!-exclamó Minerva, dando por terminada su conversación acerca de la música _moderna_.**

**-¿Qué es lo que dice?-preguntó Siniestra.**

**-_Para la más bella…_-leyó Trawenley, admirando el descubrimiento.**

**-Entréguenmela-ordenó Minerva-. Yo la encontré, de modo que es mía.**

**-¡Pero yo soy la madre del niño del que se festeja el bautismo! No cabe duda de que es un regalo para mí… es decir, para mi hijo-se corrigió automáticamente Siniestra.**

**-¡Eso es mentira!-exclamó Trawenley, enojada-. ¡Tu solo la quieres para ti! Dice "para la más bella" y yo soy la diosa de la belleza… ¡ES MÍA! **

**Así comenzó la discusión entre las tres diosas. Cada una tenía un argumento para reclamar la manzana. La pelea empeoró hasta tal punto que todos comenzaron a mirarlas. Finalmente, aburrida de esa discusión, Casandra se acercó a las tres diosas e intentó hacerlas razonar:**

**-¿POR QUÉ MI… SE PELEAN VIEJAS DEL…? ME TIENEN RE… ASI QUE O ME EXPLICAN QUE LES PASA O SE VAN A LA REP…**

**-Ellas quieren robarse mi manzana-respondió Siniestra, conmocionada por el trato de la diosa del destino.**

**-¡No es tuya!-reclamó Trawenley.**

**-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó Minerva, por lo cuál nadie se sorprendió, ya que era la diosa de la inteligencia y estaba acostumbrada a tener ideas-¿Por qué no le pedimos su opinión a los mortales? Estoy segura que ellos nos ayudarán a decidir. La diosa que elijan se quedará con la manzana.**

**-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-aprobó Trawenley.**

**-Pero el numero tres es de mala suerte…-aportó Siniestra, siempre con sus pensamientos negativos.**

**Las tres diosas miraron a Casandra.**

**No muy lejos de allí, el príncipe de Hogwarts James se encontraba conversando con su amigo de la infancia, Sirius, que después de haber pasado un tiempo divertido con Tetis había decidido ir a contarle a James sus problemas con su ex novia.**

**-Y cuando dejé a Tetis, vi a Dafne con un laurel. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Un laurel! Me dejó por un árbol. Lo peor es que Victor Krum me contó que se convertirá en un árbol para que su figura de ninfa no los separe. **

**-Y, ¿por qué llevas hojas en la cabeza?-quiso saber James.**

**-La verdad, no sé-comentó Sirius, al notar las ramas-. Luna me dijo que, para mostrarle mi amor me pusiera hojas de laurel y que prometiera no quitármelas nunca…**

**-Pues, estás ridículo-confesó James.**

**De pronto, una luz proveniente del cielo hizo que los dos amigos se volvieran. Al hacerlo, descubrieron cinco diosas que descendían de las alturas. Hermione, con sus sandalias aladas, se acercó al príncipe de Hogwarts y le habló:**

**-No temas, James. Soy la enviada de los dioses para que hagas vencedora a una de ellas. Debes elegir a la más bella. Aquí tengo una manzana-le mostró la increíble manzana de oro-. Entrégasela a la diosa de tu preferencia. **

**James y Sirius miraron a las cuatro divinidades: Trawenley, Siniestra, Minerva y Casandra. El dios del sol observaba principalmente a la heroína del destino, con una sonrisa que su amigo podía interpretar con facilidad. **

**Minerva pudo ver el deslumbro de los dos jóvenes ante Casandra, de modo que se acercó a James, le tomó la mano y le susurró al oído:**

**-Si me eliges, poderoso príncipe, tendrás la inteligencia infinita. Conocerás todo sobre todo… Haré de ti un príncipe invencible.**

**-¡Espera!-gritó Siniestra, al descubrir lo que su adversaria estaba haciendo-. No necesitas la inteligencia. ¡Yo soy la esposa de Neville! Si me eliges a mí, tendrás el poder sobre todos los mortales. **

**Durante ese tiempo, Trawenley había pensado algo mejor que todas sus rivales:**

**-Si me eliges a mí, príncipe James, te daré lo más importante: obtendrás el amor de la mujer más hermosa del mundo: Lily.**

**Lily era cortejada por todos los caballeros del mundo. Era tan bella que numerosos hombres habían intentado conseguir su amor, pero ninguno lo había logrado. **

**James miró a Casandra, esperando que le ofreciera algo. Sirius había estado mirándola todo el tiempo, de modo que siguió con su actividad. A pesar de eso, la diosa, que había estado limándose las uñas, aburrida exclamó:**

**-Yo no tendría que estar aquí. Me están haciendo perder el tiempo. ¿Tienen idea de cuántos destinos puedo arruinar en cinco minutos? ¡Con ustedes he perdido diez! Así que no te daré nada.**

**Después de escuchar a Casandra, James no dudó. Se acercó a Trawenley y le entregó la manzana a una de sus contrincantes: Minerva.**

**No muy lejos de allí, en el reino de Hogsmeade, Lily debía tomar una difícil decisión: escoger un esposo. Numerosos pretendientes se encontraban allí, ansiosos.**

**-Hermana, debes elegir ya-dijo su hermana, Petunia-. Todos los reyes del mundo están aquí, ¿por quién vas a decidirte?**

**-_Querida_ Petunia, es muy difícil mi decisión. Comprende que ya ha habido varios conflictos a causa de mi belleza. No soportaría provocar otra catástrofe… (es igual que yo: no tengo novio porque no puedo soportar la idea de que se peleen por mi…)**

**-Entonces-interrumpió Lupin, uno de los pretendientes (es un traidor! James era su AMIGO!)-hagamos un pacto: respetaremos todos la decisión de Lily y nos uniremos para perseguir a quien intente secuestrarla y, de esta forma, separarla de su esposo. **

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y, finalmente, Lily tomó como esposo a Snape, rey de Hogsmeade (QUE BUEN GUSTO! Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… emm seee). **

**James llegó a su hogar, esa noche, cansado de tanto trato con los dioses. Saludó a su hermano, Albus, uno de los habitantes más valientes de Hogwarts, y se dirigió al encuentro con su padre, Godric Griffyndor, quien lo había mandado a llamar por la mañana. **

**-James, hijo-exclamó su padre, al verlo-. Tengo una misión para encomendarte: he pensado en enviar un embajador al rey Snape, en Hogsmeade. Tu sabes… para mejorar el trato entre nosotros (para mi q los dos eran medio raritos). ¿Podrías ir tu?**

**-De acuerdo padre. ¿Cuándo debo marchar?-aceptó James.**

**-Mañana. Los esclavos están preparando tus cosas.**

**Después de aquella conversación con su padre, el agotado príncipe se dirigió a su habitación a descansar luego de un largo día. Mientras se acostaba en su suave cama de un millón de talentos (moneda de los antiguos griegos y romanos), se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. No era fácil decidir entre cuatro diosas ya que su elección podría despertar la ira de alguna de las no elegidas y perjudicarse a sí mismo o a su pueblo. **

"**Tu no elegiste a la mejor"le dijo una voz en su cabeza"seleccionaste a la que mejores cosas te ofreció". **

**Luego de haber pensado un rato, le pareció que la promesa de Minerva se había cumplido, ya que su personalidad infantil e inmadura se había vuelto, en tan solo unas horas, sabia e inteligente.**


	4. Chapter 4

Holas! Aca tienen el cap 3. Perdon si pareci medio antipatica en los caps anteriores, es q es el primer fict q publico y todavía no c bien como funciona (jeje), bueno los dejo con mi cap……. DEJEN RR!   
Capitulo 3 

**Dos amores imposibles.**

**Mientras James se preparaba para partir al reino de Hogsmeade, Sirius, su buen amigo se encontraba en el monte Grimmlaud Place. **

**-Hoy te ves genial, Sirius-le dijo una voz femenina.**

**-Eh... gracias, Narciso-agradeció el dios del sol, mirando a la divinidad que se encontraba a su lado, con algo de desconfianza y asco. De pronto, vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran.**

**-Oh, Sirius, no me mires así-exclamó Narciso, pensando que lo miraba a él-. Tendrás problemas con mi novio si lo haces. **

**-Eh...-murmuró Sirius, sin saber qué decir-. No te preocupes: no lo haré más... Hasta luego.**

**Y se fue detrás de la persona que acababa de ver. **

**-¡Hola!-exclamó, sin aliento.**

**-¿Te conozco?-preguntó descortésmente Casandra, diosa del destino.**

**Sirius la miró, extrañado: nunca ninguna diosa o mortal lo había mirado así, sin embargo, no se dejó abatir.**

**-Soy Sirius Black, dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos; hermano de Luna Loovegod, diosa de la caza y de los bosques; hijo de Zeus, mi padre, dios del trueno y del rayo, rey de los Olímpicos; hijo, también de Leto, diosa de...**

**-No hace falta que me digas todo tu árbol genealógico para que sepa quién eres-interrumpió Casandra, con una expresión extraña.**

**-¿Entonces has oído hablar de mí?-quiso saber Sirius, pensando que, quizá eso impresionara a la diosa.**

**-No, pero ya a simple vista me puedo dar cuenta de que eres un machista, engreído, presumido, molesto, insensible, cansador, imbecil, irritante...**

**-Bueno, ya entendí.**

**-...bobo, estúpido, provocador...**

**-Te dije que ya había entendido...**

**-...ereje, ñoño, tonto, envidioso...**

**-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-gritó Sirius, molesto: no había nada peor para él que le dijeran sus defectos en la cara. **

**-...en resumen, ya te conozco. **

**Surgió un silencio durante el cual, Casandra sacó una lima de su túnica y comenzó a arreglarse las uñas y Sirius la miró. No cabía duda de que era bellísima, pero con ese carácter no le extrañaba que no estuviese casada... ¿estaba casada?**

**-Em... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-¿No lo acabas de hacer?**

**-¿Estás casada...-continuó Sirius, fingiendo no haberla escuchado-...o estás saliendo con alguien?**

**-No voy a salir contigo y eso es lo único que debe importarte-respondió la diosa, cortante. **

**-Así que no sales con nadie... y eres demasiado joven para estar casada. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?**

**De pronto, la diosa, que estaba mirándose las uñas, lo miró con los ojos en blanco y, con una voz incorpórea y áspera, dijo:**

**-Tu cólera será descargada sobre los mortífagos, guerreros del reino de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, no tendrán frutos, puesto que destruirán la ciudad que tanto añoras...**

**Luego, volvió a la normalidad.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó Sirius, quién se había quedado contemplando a la diosa, ahora no solo con... em... ¿me explico, sino también con fascinación.**

**La chica, que parecía recién haber despertado de un sueño, lo miró y, con crueldad, dijo:**

**-La alucinaciones no son buenas para nadie...**

**Sonrió, como si supiera de qué le hablaba Sirius, y desapareció detrás de una nube. **

**-Hola, padre-saludó Sirius, unas horas más tarde.**

**-¿Cómo has estado, hijo mío?-preguntó el poderoso Neville. **

**-¿Conoces a aquella diosa que siempre viste de negro, con cabellos dorados y ojos verdes e intensos?-interrogó el dios del sol, sin poder contenerse.**

**-¿Hablas de Casandra?-dijo su padre.**

**-No se su nombre-confesó Sirius.**

**-Es la diosa del destino, una de mis hijas favoritas...**

**-¿Quién es su madre?-preguntó el chico, sin sorprenderse por lo que el rey de los olímpicos acababa de revelarle: Neville era el padre de la mitad de los griegos.**

**-No lo recuerdo.**

**-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO RECUERDAS?-dijo Sirius, desesperado. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era saber sobre esa chica. **

**-Bueno, hijo, tu eres un adulto... debes entender estas cosas. Fue después de la boda de Peleo. Tu sabes... estaba cansado, había bebido un poco (no estaba borracho, estaba contentillo)... tu entiendes que hay cosas que pasan. (NA: no me imagino a Neville haciendo esas cosas...)**

**-¿Pero no tienes la más remota idea de quién...?**

**-Bueno... esa noche fue larga. Creo recordar que estuve con Minerva, Hermione y Hestía, pero me parece que estuve con más. Pregúntales, seguro que lo recuerdan. **

**-Lo haré-dijo Sirius-. Dijo algo extraño cuando hablé con ella...**

**-Seguramente una predicción. Como es la diosa del destino, suele hacer cosas así, no puede evitarlo. **

**-¿Una predicción?-repitió Sirius-...no puede ser...**

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, hijo?-quiso saber su padre.**

**-Predijo la caída de Hogwarts...**

**-No te preocupes, hijo-pronunció Neville, notando el tono de voz preocupado de su hijo-. Últimamente sus predicciones son erradas. Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada a Hogwarts. **

**Un poco más tranquilo, Sirius se retiró a su recámara.**

**-Bienvenido, príncipe James. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-preguntó uno de los esclavos de Snape, rey de Hogsmeade.**

**-Muy agradable-respondió el chico-. ¿Se encuentra su amo?**

**-Lo está esperando…**

**Las puertas del gigantesco comedor de Snape se abrieron, revelado una sala enorme, llena de mesas repletas de comida. En la cabecera de la mesa principal se hallaba el rey del castillo, tomando una copa de vino, mientras escuchaba la entonación cantada por su juglar:**

_**Ninphadora... con su bolso de piel de cocodrilo**_

_**y sus zapatitos de tacón**_

_**y su túnica de domingo.**_

_**Ninphadora se sienta en un banco en el andén (9 3/4)**_

_**y espera a que llegue el primer tren**_

_**meneando la varita.**_

**-Oh, príncipe James, ¡qué placer recibirlo en mi humilde hogar!-exclamó el rey Snape. **

**-El placer es mío, al haber sido invitado-saludó James, extendiéndole la mano. **

**-Le presento a mi esposa-dijo el rey, cuando una muchacha, mucho más joven que él, se acercó-, Lily. **

**En el momento que James y la reina de Hogsmeade se vieron, se amaron.**

_**Dicen en Hogwarts que un profesor paró su reloj**_

_**una noche de haloween.**_

_**"Adios, amor mío, no me llores, volveré**_

_**antes que de los sauces caigan las hojas.**_

_**Y piensa en mí, volveré yo por ti".**_

**Los ojos del príncipe de Hogwarts brillaron y Lily, al advertir esto, le sonrió. **

**-Un honor conocerlo-murmuró, la reina de Hogsmeade, sin dejar de mirar al príncipe.**

**-El gusto es mío-respondió éste, besándole la mano. **

_**¡Pobre infeliz!**_

_**Se paró su reloj infantil,**_

_**una tarde plomiza de abril, **_

_**cuando se fue tu amante...**_

_**Se marchitó en tu huerto hasta la última calabaza.**_

_**No hay un sauce boxeador en la calle mayor**_

_**para Ninphadora.**_

**-Me gustaría discutir un par de cosas con usted, James,-interrumpió Snape-antes de firmar la paz con su ciudad. **

**-En realidad,-frenó el príncipe, intentando parecer cortés, dejando de mirar a Lily por primera vez-estoy algo cansado, ¿podríamos esperar hasta mañana?**

_**Dicen en Hogwarts que el profesor volvió.**_

_**La encontró en su banco de pino verde**_

_**y la llamó "Ninphadora, mi bruja fiel, mi …**_

**-¿PUEDES CALLARTE, INUTIL? ¡INTENTO HABLAR SOBRE ALGO IMPORTANTE!-gritó Snape, volviéndose al juglar-. Haces que pierda mi concentración… ejem, ejem, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí-. Entonces, se dirigió a James:-No se preocupe. Doby lo llevará hasta su habitación. **

**-Muchas gracias. Con su permiso.**

**James siguió a un sirviente algo petizo y peludo a través del castillo. Hasta el último milímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por cuadros, varios del propio rey en diferentes etapas de su vida, otros de personas desconocidas y algunos pocos de Lily, la hermosa Lily.**

**James estaba desconcertado: nunca había visto a nadie tan bello como la reina de Hogsmeade, sin embargo, estaba casada con uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y nunca podría olvidar su belleza… ¿Qué podría hacer?**

**-Aquí está su habitación-indicó el sirviente, abriendo una puerta-. Si necesita algo solo llámeme. **

**Se retiró.**

**El cuarto temporal de James era muy elegante: tenía una cama adoselada, un escritorio y un par de sillones. El príncipe sabía que, si el rey Snape supiera acerca de sus sentimientos por Lily, no sería tan amable.**


	5. Chapter 5

Holas! Me extrañaron? Se estaran preguntando como es q actualizo tan rapido, la respuesta es xq ya tengo escrito la mitad del fict, pero no pienso publicarlo hasta q me dejen rr, asi q si no me mandan, pueden olvidarse del final (muajajaja……. Soy mala). Oks, aca tienen el cap 4, q lo disfruten!

Capitulo 4

Una visita al mundo subterráneo.

-Entonces, ¿tu no eres su madre?-preguntó Sirius, mientras tachaba uno de los quinientos nombres de la lista que su padre le había dado.

-No,-respondió Hestia, su tía-estuve con Neville esa noche, pero no recuerdo haber tenido ningún hijo…

-…hija-corrigió Sirius.

-Menos aún…-respondió su tía.

El dios del sol suspiró. Todavía debía preguntarle a la mitad del reino de los dioses y ni hablar del reino de los mortales.

-¿Quieres una sugerencia?-preguntó Hestia.

-Cualquier cosa para no tener que recorrerme medio mundo…

-Las moiras conocen todo sobre todo… Ellas deben saberlo.

-¿Las moiras? ¿Dónde las encuentro?

-Debes arreglar una cita con ellas. Viven en el Inframundo. Hades es tu tío… seguro que te atenderán.

-Voy ahí ahora mismo-exclamó Sirius, enrollando la lista de tres metros de personas con las que su padre había estado la noche de la boda de Peleo-¡Te agradezco!

Unos días ya habían pasado desde la llegada de James a Hosgmeade. La paz entre ésta y Hogwarts era inminente, sin embargo, el amor que invadía al príncipe y a Lily era cada vez mayor. Se encontraban usualmente en el bosque de Hogsmeade, pero no era suficiente… Necesitaban compartir su amor con el mundo. Esta fue la razón por la cuál Lily fue a visitar a James a su habitación esa noche.

-No podemos seguir así-murmuró en voz muy baja, para que nadie del castillo los escuchara.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó el príncipe, desconcertado por la visita nocturna y algo dormido.

-No lo sé… cualquier cosa, menos continuar con este profundo secreto.

Lily miró a James, esperanzada, creyendo que tendría algún plan, sin embargo el príncipe evitó su mirada.

-Hay una forma…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Podemos huir.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual la reina no dejó de mirar a su enamorado. ¿Escapar y dejar su ciudad? ¿Renunciar al castillo de Hogsmeade? ¿Abandonar a su esposo? Eso definitivamente provocaría la guerra entre las dos ciudades que, en ese momento, intentaban establecer la paz. James debía estar medio dormido aún, no podía darse cuenta del caos que provocaría todo eso.

-No es posible.

-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber el príncipe.

-James, mi vida ya está construida aquí… No puedo dejar mi hogar, ni a mi esposo… y tu… tienes una ciudad que gobernar junto con tu hermano.

-Pero, Lily, todo eso no sería nada sin ti… ¿podrías vivir tranquila si supieras que nunca podremos estar juntos? Yo no lo soportaría. Mi vida no tendría sentido.

-La mía tampoco, James, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

El chico la miró, como si nunca la hubiese visto.

-Lily, ¿tú me amas?

La joven también lo miró, aunque sorprendida. Sabía lo que le seguiría a esa pregunta, fuese cual fuese la respuesta. Le hubiera gustado no haber entrado nunca a la habitación de su amante. No quería mentirle, pero si le decía la verdad sus vidas correrían peligro, sin mencionar la vida de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y Hogwarts.

-Te amo como nunca amé a nadie-respondió, tímida pero decididamente.

Sirius esperaba impacientemente a la orilla de la laguna Estiga a que el viejo barquero, Caronte, apareciese. Sin embargo, su demora ya era notable y, si tardaba unos minutos más, el dios de las predicciones llegaría tarde a su cita con las moiras.

De pronto, una sombra surgió de la niebla. Un esqueleto que usaba una capa negra remaba un bote, pero no era Caronte. Sirius no lo reconoció hasta que su barca se arrimó a la orilla.

-Tu no eres Caronte, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius, mientras se subía al bote tenebroso y pagaba las dos monedas que eran el peaje entre el mundo subterráneo y el exterior.

-Soy su primo lejano, Bubus-respondió el esqueleto, guardándose las monedas en el bolsillo de la capa-. Mi primo está enfermo, de modo que voy a reemplazarlo. Así que, ¿moriste hace mucho?

-No, no,-replicó Sirius, lanzando una carcajada. Para un dios, la palabra "muerte" se consideraba una broma-mi nombre es…

-¡No me digas!-exclamó Bubus animado-. Eres Cedric… sabía que vendrías a visitarnos algún día. Aquí, en el Inframundo hace falta algo de amor… Ahora, hay un alma muy simpática que…

-No, no soy Cedric-rió Sirius, atronadoramente. ¿Cómo había podido Bubus confundirlo con aquel dios inmaduro? Se notaba que no sabía nada de divinidades.

-Entonces… no me digas… ¡Hefesto! No te reconocía… hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos…

-No, tampoco soy Hefesto. Él es mi medio hermano (quién NO es tu medio hermano?)

-Oh, bueno. ¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Narciso!

-¡NO soy Narciso!-Sirius comenzó a preocuparse, ¿cómo era posible que Bubus no supiese quién era él?-. Mi nombre es Sirius Black, dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos; hermano de Luna Loovegod, diosa de la caza y de los bosques; hijo de Zeus, mi padre, dios del trueno y del rayo, rey de los Olímpicos; hijo, también de Leto, diosa de...

-Ya, ya, hijo, no hace falta que me digas todo tu árbol genealógico para que te reconozca…

-No me reconocías antes-señaló el dios.

-Bueno, aquí, en el inframundo, no hay sol, ni artes, ni oráculos, y no tengo idea de qué es la música…

-Es un sonido que…

-Bueno, hace mucho que no uso mis oídos, ¿ves?-indicó. El chico se asomó a la oreja de Bubus y alcanzó a ver un par de telarañas.

Media hora después, la barca tenebrosa volvió a acercarse a la orilla. Sirius se despidió del primo lejano de Caronte, pensando que, quizá sería una buena idea crear un sol, poner un museo y una ópera y fundar un oráculo bajo tierra.

-Sobrino querido-saludó Víktor Krum, al ver llegar al hijo de su hermano-. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Nada mal-respondió Sirius-. ¿Ya llegaron las moiras?

-Te están esperando. Sube las escaleras, de ahí ve al fondo a la derecha.

El dios de las predicciones obedeció a su tío. Pasó cerca de Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas y cola de dragón de Viktor Krum y del río de almas, donde todos los espíritus descansaban.

Finalmente entró a una habitación oscura… en realidad no se la podía llamar _habitación_, era, más bien, una cueva. Dos mujeres con cuerpo de ave y un solo ojo hablaban.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Atropo?-preguntó una que se hacía llamar Laquesis.

-Un dios… sí, sí, es un dios. Viene hacia nosotras para que le respondamos preguntas… sí, sí, unas muy interesantes preguntas que…

-Hola-saludó Sirius, las tres moiras se sobresaltaron.

-¡Ese dios se parecía mucho a él!-exclamó Atropo.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos; hermano de Luna Loovegod, diosa de la caza y de los bosques; hijo de Zeus, mi padre, dios del trueno y del rayo, rey de los Olímpicos; hijo, también de Leto, diosa de...

-¿Puedes hablar un poco más alto? Estamos un poco sordas-confesó una de aquellas criaturas.

Sirius tomó aire y volvió a empezar.

-Dije que mi nombre es Sirius Black, dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos; hermano de Luna Loovegod, diosa de la caza y de los bosques; hijo de Zeus, mi padre, dios del trueno y del rayo, rey de los Olímpicos; hijo, también de Leto, diosa de...

-Suficiente, suficiente, hijito-interrumpió Laquesis-. Ya sabemos quién eres…

-¡Porque lo sabemos todo!-exclamó Atropo, orgullosa.

-Bien,-dijo Sirius, contento de que alguien, por fin pudiera responder su pregunta-entonces podrán decirme… Quiero saber quién es la madre de Casandra, diosa del destino, hija de Neville.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho, hijito-murmuró Laquesis-. Clotilde, a quien apodamos Cloto, es quien ve el pasado. Nosotras solo podemos adivinar el futuro-señaló a su compañera-o el presente-hizo una seña para indicar que era ella quién podía predecir el tiempo actual.

-Entonces, ¿no pueden ayudarme?-preguntó Sirius, desilusionado.

-No,-contestó Atropo-a menos que quieras saber quién será el presidente en los Estados Unidos en el año 2005…

-¿Dónde?

-¡Atropo, cállate tonta, sabes que no se nos permite revelar el futuro!-gritó su compañera, luego se volvió al dios-. Nada, nada, solo es un continente que no se ha descubierto aún.

-Oh-fue lo único que supo decir Sirius-. ¿Qué le pasó a la otra…? ¿Qué me dijeron que son ustedes?

-Las moiras-respondieron las dos criaturas.

-Cloto tiene una indigestión-dijo, con melancolía Atropo, a continuación, su compañera se lanzó a sus hombros, a llorar-. Ya, ya, no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien-intentó calmarla la moira.

En medio de ese trágico momento para aquellas criaturas, Sirius no tuvo más remedio que irse.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiero aclarar q yo no soy rowling, es más, ni siquiera la conozco, solo soy una pobre chica aburrida con aficciones literarias q pretend pasar un buen rato, es eso tan malo como para recibir una demanda? Todos los días de la semana estudio biología y hago mi tarea de lengua (este fict es la prueba). Alguna keja xq me divierta escribiendo esto? Eh? Eh? Algo q decir?

En resumen: estos personajes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO son mios

**Capitulo 5**

**Caos en Hogwarts y una competencia.**

**-James, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto-dijo Gryffindor, decepcionado-. Lo único que te pedí en toda tu vida fue hacer este viaje para entablar relaciones… y lo único que haces es generarnos una guerra.**

**-No es una guerra, papá…-se defendió el príncipe.**

**-No aún. Espera a que Snape se entere… **

**De pronto, una esclava entró corriendo en la habitación. **

**-Su majestad-le dijo a Gryffindor-. Un mensajero del rey de Hogsmeade está aquí… Dice que la guerra está declarada y que ya están enviando mensajes a los pretendientes de la bella Lily. **

**Hubo un momento de silencio.**

**-Gracias, Winky-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la sirvienta se fuera-. Y gracias, James. Justo cuando tengo suficientes problemas, me traes esto. **

**-No hace falta que te pongas así… Nuestro reino…**

**-De esto quería hablarte desde hace mucho…-interrumpió su padre.**

**-¿De qué querías hablarme?-la intriga de James hizo que se olvidara de la frase que iba a decir.**

**-De tu madre…-hubo un silencio tenso: la primera esposa del rey había muerto hacía ya veintiún años dando a luz al príncipe-. Antes de tenerte-explicó Gryffindor-tuvo un sueño. Soñó que paría una snitch de fuego que caía sobre Hogwarts, destruyéndola…**

**-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó James, conociendo la respuesta.**

**-Será mejor que vayas con Lily-dijo el rey, ignorando la pregunta de su hijo-. Está en tu habitación, durmiendo. Debe estar cansada por el viaje, pero cuando despierte va a necesitar apoyo moral. **

**James dejó a su padre. ¿Podía se posible que aquel sueño de su madre predijera que él, el príncipe de Hogwarts sería el causante de la destrucción de la ciudad? Por suerte, unos momentos _divertidos y excitantes_ con Lily, en su habitación, le hicieron olvidar todos sus problemas (se imaginan qué hicieron, no?).**

**Por otro lado, no muy lejos de allí, en el monte Grimmlaud Place, el decepcionado Sirius, que acababa de volver del mundo subterráneo, caminaba entre las nubes del lugar, pensando las respuestas de la moiras. **

**De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de Casandra, diosa del destino. Se encontraba hablando con un dios bastante atractivo. No hacía falta mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ares: tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, ojos grises y una armadura que combinaba con su espada. El dios del sol no pudo contenerse. Se acercó a ellos, furioso: ¿cómo podía la diosa elegir a aquella divinidad antes que a él? Después de todo era el ser del monte Grimmlaud que más atraía a las mujeres mortales o inmortales.**

**-¿Algún problema, Casandra?-preguntó Sirius, poniendo cara de "protector masculino que llega a salvarte". **

**-Sí,-contestó la chica, de mal humor-acabas de llegar-Sirius la ignoró.**

**-¿Tu eres…?-preguntó Ares, con una mirada desagradable.**

**El chico comenzó a presentarse tan sencillamente como lo hacía siempre:**

**- Soy Sirius Black, dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos; hermano de Luna Loovegod, diosa de la caza y de los bosques; hijo de Zeus, mi padre, dios del trueno y del rayo, rey de los Olímpicos; hijo, también de Leto, diosa de… **

**-¿Tienes tu algún problema conmigo? Por que ya me estás fastidiando-interrumpió la chica.**

**-¡Solo hablamos dos veces!-se defendió el dios.**

**-Es suficiente para hartarse de ti…-murmuró la chica.**

**Ares miró a Sirius, al parecer molesto por su llegada. **

**-Vamos, Casandra, yo se que te gusto-continuó el dios de las artes, sonriendo mordazmente-. Solo hace falta que dejes de ser tan tímida para rechazar mis invitaciones y que aceptes salir…**

**-¿Crees que soy tonta?-preguntó la chica, con sarcasmo-. Todas las personas que salen contigo terminan realizando procesos por el cual procrean los organismos o células de origen animal y vegetal. **

**Ambos dioses la miraron perplejos, sin entender las palabras de la persona que tenían enfrente.**

**-Es decir que terminan en la cama contigo-aclaró Casandra.**

**-Oh, bueno, puedes ser una de esas afortunadas-sonrió Sirius.**

**La diosa del destino lo miró furiosa, al igual que Ares.**

**-Si se te ocurre hacerle algo-murmuró el dios de la guerra-terminarás mal.**

**-¡TU NO TE METAS!-gritó Casandra-. Tampoco quiero salir contigo.**

**-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ares. (Para mi q la chica es medio rarita)**

**-¡Porque tu también me caes mal!-respondió la chica y, sin dar más explicaciones, dio media vuelta y se marchó. **

**Sirius, testarudo, la siguió. En cambio, el dios de la guerra se fue, derrotado.**

**-Ya se qué podemos hacer…**

**-No haremos nada-exclamó Casandra, mientras caminaba.**

**-No eres de carácter pasivo, ¿no?-preguntó Sirius, con sarcasmo-. Hay un baile mañana en la nube de Cedric, podemos ir jun…**

**-NO IRÉ CONTIGO-parecía que la furia de la diosa estaba a punto de explotar-. Tu irás por un lado, y yo iré por el otro… ¡PERO NO JUNTOS! ¿Entendiste?**

**-Solo será un par de horas… vas a ver, te gustará…**

**-¡No me gusta nada que se relacione contigo!**

**La diosa seguía caminando, pero cada vez a paso más rápido, con el objetivo de controlar su bronca. **

**-Tengo una idea-dijo Sirius, al comprobar que esa diosa sí que era difícil.**

**-Ya era hora…-murmuró la chica.**

**-Haremos una competencia: si yo gano, me das una oportunidad y vienes conmigo al baile…**

**-Y si yo gano-Casandra se paró y, por primera vez, miró a Sirius a los ojos, probablemente para comprobar si decía la verdad-, ¿me dejarás en paz y no volverás a mostrarme tu cara en el resto de mi inmortal vida?**

**Al ver la cara de la chica tan cerca, el dios acercó un poco la suya, pero Casandra se alejó, como si el chico fuera leproso. **

**-Te lo prometo-aceptó Sirius, después de pensar un minuto, viendo que no tenía más posibilidades.**

**-Genial-festejó Casandra, con muy poco ánimo-. Será un torneo de predicciones…**

**-Seguro, para que tú ganes-murmuró Sirius, divertido-. Mejor que sea de arquería…**

**-Qué conveniente-interrumpió la chica-. ¿No es tu símbolo el arco y la flecha? **

**-Tiene que ser algo que no nos favorezca a ninguno-pensó Sirius, en voz alta.**

**-¿Qué tal una competencia de discos?-sugirió Casandra.**

**-¿Competencia de qué?-preguntó el dios.**

**-¿Qué? ¿No lees el _Papiro Griego_?-preguntó la chica, incrédula, refiriéndose al diario que comentaba las noticias-. ¿No has oído del chico ese…? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah! Perseo. Es un campeón de discos. **

**-¿Y cómo se supone que se hace eso?**

**-Tienes que tirar un disco lo más lejos que puedas. El que lo tira más lejos gana. **

**-No le veo mucha gracia-dudó Sirius-. Pero si es la única forma de que admitas que estás loca por mí…**

**-¡NO ESTOY LOCA POR TI!-gritó la chica desesperada-Y NUNCA DIRÉ SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ… solo, si ganas, iré al baile contigo, pero solo eso… ¿entendiste?**

**El joven Voldemort se hallaba con su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. Le enseñaba el arte del uso de la espada. Ella lo hacía con bastante habilidad, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar en una guerra, lo cual era su propósito. **

**-Lo estás haciendo muy bien-aprobó Voldemort. Bellatrix se sintió halagada.**

**-Gracias, primo-agradeció.**

**Muchos estarán preguntándose por qué cuento esto. La razón es que Voldemort es hijo de la diosa Tetis y de Peleo. Su madre no quería que sus hijos fueran simples mortales como su padre. A los siete que tuvo antes de Voldemort (no perdieron tiempo), intentó volverlos inmortales. Con ese fin, introducía a cada uno en el fuego para que quemara esa humedad portadora de corrupción y que hace que los humanos no sean una pura llama; pero siempre el fuego los consumía. El pobre Peleo estaba desolado. Por eso, al nacer Voldemort, intentó salvarlo. Cuando su madre se disponía a arrojarlo al fuego, intervino para rescatarlo. El fuego solo rozó sus labios y un hueso del talón, que murió. Sin perder tiempo, Peleo fue al monte Pelión a desenterrar el cadáver de un centauro llamado Firenze. Le quitó el talón y se lo colocó a Voldemort. **

**Pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado y el joven Voldemort se había convertido en un guerrero digno de ir a la guerra de Hogwarts. Un muchacho llamado Peter Petegrew se presentó en el hogar del héroe. Tan sigiloso era que ni siquiera la atenta Bellatrix había logrado detectarlo.**

**-Si lucharas así en una guerra, no saldrías con vida-advirtió Peter Petegrew a la chica. **

**Los dos primos se voltearon. Al hacerlo, Voldemort le pidió a su prima que se marchara. Luego, se volvió a Petegrew.**

**-Peter Petegrew, buen amigo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Una guerra, por desgracia.**

**-¿Una guerra?-repitió Voldemort, sin poder creerlo-. ¿Cómo es eso?**

**-No lo sé-respondió Peter, que, para variar no sabe nada-. Solo respondo las órdenes de mi señor, Lucius Malfoy. A su hermano, Snape, le han arrebatado a su prometida, la hermosa Lily. Antes de casarse, todos los prometidos de la chica se propusieron defenderla si algún hombre intentaba secuestrarla. (No era q no sabía?)**

**-Déjame adivinar-interrumpió Voldemort-. Ese día ha llegado-Peter asintió-. ¿Quién es el secuestrador?**

**-James Potter, príncipe de Hogwarts. **

**Después de esas palabras, el buen Voldemort tomó su caballo y junto con Peter y su prima Bellatrix, partió hacia Hogsmeade, para reunirse con el ejército.**

**-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Sirius a su media hermana.**

**-Nunca lo estuve más-respondió Casandra, en tono desafiante.**

**-Pues, entonces, empecemos…**

**Se encontraban en el pie de el Monte Grimmlaud Place (en realidad el Monte Olimpo es una montaña, ¿sabían?). Habían descendido inmediatamente después de su discusión, puesto que a Sirius se le había ocurrido que, tal vez, después de aquella pelea, Casandra podría escaparse y no volver a verla en varios días. Después de todo, le había costado bastante encontrarla antes de ir a visitar a las moiras. **

**Habían pedido al buen Perseo, que se encontraba en un momento muy emotivo en su vida (acababa de matar a su abuelo por accidente), que les prestara los dos discos que tan famoso lo habían vuelto. **

**-Las damas primero-dijo Sirius, haciéndole una seña a Casandra para que pasara. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el disco. **

**No podía evitar estar algo nerviosa: nunca había hecho algo semejante. Su medio hermano la miraba, expectante. Eso la ponía más perturbable. **

**Movió varias veces el disco, como si estuviese practicando. Por último lo tiró. No fue muy lejos. Cayó a cinco centímetros de la chica, quién decepcionada, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos.**

**-Nos vemos en el baile-dijo burlonamente Sirius, mientras tomaba el segundo disco.**

**-¡Todavía no has ganado!-le reclamó la chica.**

**-No va a ser muy difícil superarte…**

**El dios del sol lanzó su disco, que cayó a la misma altura que el de su media hermana. Al igual que Casandra, Sirius se quedó unos minutos mirándolo.**

**-"No va a ser muy difícil superarte"-se burló la chica.**

**-Espera…-interrumpió Sirius. Se acercó lentamente a los discos, que se encontraban en el piso, con una cinta métrica (existían las cintas métricas?)-. ¡GANE!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que te dije: ¡GANE!**

**-Eso no es posible…**

**Casandra, confundida, se acercó a los discos con la cinta métrica. No podía creerlo. ¡El disco de Sirius había caído un centímetro adelante del suyo!**

**-Como te dije… ¡Nos vemos en el baile!-exclamó el dios antes de marcharse, dejando a Casandra perpleja y confundida, sabiendo que, cuando la chica se recuperase, le gritaría tanto que, no podría ir al baile por un serio problema auditivo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kiero aclarar q yo no soy rowling, es más, ni siquiera la conozco, solo soy una pobre chica aburrida con aficciones literarias q pretend pasar un buen rato, es eso tan malo como para recibir una demanda? Todos los días de la semana estudio biología y hago mi tarea de lengua (este fict es la prueba). Alguna keja xq me divierta escribiendo esto? Eh? Eh? Algo q decir?

En resumen: estos personajes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO son mios

**Capitulo 6**

**Un baile en el Olimpo.**

**Lily y James se encontraban en la fiesta de bienvenida a la reina de Hogsmeade. Aunque a Gryffindor le desagradaba inmensamente la guerra que ella había provocado, no podía evitar dar un cordial recibimiento a la futura esposa de su hijo. El juglar de la corte había decidido cantarles una canción:**

**MUSICA: ARDE PAPI**

_**¡Arde Troya!**_

_**¡Arde Troya!**_

_**Solita en el coliseo, **_

_**caminando bajo el sol.**_

_**Hermes se derrite...**_

_**no aguanta este calor**_

_**Que fuertes son los troyanos. **_

_**Que grandes sus armas son. **_

_**Se sacan la armadura.**_

_**Así están mejor**_

**-Ejem, ejem-el buen Gryffindor interrumpió la alegre canción-. Quiero hacerles a todos ustedes una advertencia-. Toda la ciudad se hallaba en la fiesta. De modo que el pueblo se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras, temiendo lo peor-. El poderoso Snape ha jurado atacar Hogwarts lo antes posible-hubo unos murmullos generales. Gryffindor, sin hacer caso, como un buen rey, los interrumpió-. Se que podremos soportarlo, puesto que hemos vencido en batallas peores. No hay por qué preocuparse. No hay que temer.**

**Los murmullos volvieron a escucharse, pero esta vez, animados, como si estuviesen esperando ver una carnicería en vivo y en directo. Sin embargo, Gryffindor continuó hablando.**

**-A pesar de esto, no debemos dejarnos llevar. Estoy seguro de que recibiremos la protección del poderoso Neville en todo momento, pero también estoy seguro de que Siniestra apoyará a nuestros adversarios, ya que es su diosa protectora. **

**-¿Querías verme, Cho?-preguntó la voz del poderoso rey del monte Grimmlaud Place.**

**-La verdad es que sí-contestó la voz de la diosa del Caos y de la desgracia-. Me he enterado de que Cedric y Trawenley han actuado sobre tu hijo, Sirius Black, dios de las artes, etcétera, etcétera, y sobre nuestra hija.**

**-Espera, ¿quién es nuestra hija?-preguntó Neville, pensando en todas las hijas que había tenido con diferentes personas.**

**-Cassandra, divinidad del destino-respondió la fea, idiota, molesta y resentida mujer (con estas definiciones, podría tratarse de dos personas: de Cho o de Stella, mi preceptora, pero como la última no aparece en el cuento, se da a entender que hablo de Cho).**

**-¿Ella es tu hija? No tenía idea de que…-comenzó Neville, pero al ver la amenazante expresión de Cho, quien, al parecer, quería ir directo al punto, se mordió la lengua-… Bueno, sí, es verdad, Sirius me ha comentado su interés por Casandra…**

**-Pues, debes hacer que desaparezca-ordenó inesperadamente Chang.**

**-¿Qué?-dijo el dios del trueno, sorprendido. No entendía la razón de las palabras de la madre de Casandra. **

**-¡ESE CHICO ES HIJO DE LETO!-exclamó como respuesta la diosa-. ¡NINGUNA HIJA MÍA HARÁ NADA CON ALGÚN HIJO DE ESA ZORRA ASQUEROSA!**

**-¿Te cae mal Leto?-quiso saber Neville, pensando en los momentos _divertidos_ que había pasado con aquella divinidad.**

**-¡Eso no importa, Neville!-gritó con ira Cho-. No dejarás que Black se acerque a mi hija, ¿escuchaste?**

**-¿Cómo voy a impedir yo eso? Tu sabes lo que Sirius hace con cualquier mujer diosa o mortal que se le cruce…**

**-No me importa cómo-interrumpió Caos-. ¡Hazlo o te verás obligado a vivir la guerra más terrible entre los mortales! **

**Sin decir más, salió de la nube del dios, dejando a Neville confundido y asustado, por primera vez en su vida (emmmmmm….. seeeeee). **

**Casandra estaba mirando su posible vestuario para el baile de esa noche. Iba a hacer que aquel dios se arrepintiera de haberle ganado a los discos. Se iba a vestir de la manera más horrible que se le hubiese ocurrido jamás: de esta forma, Sirius saldría espantado y no volvería a acercarse a ella en todo el resto de su inmortal vida.**

**¿Dónde había una túnica gigantescamente grande y desagradable cuando la necesitaba? Le estaba costando mucho encontrar la vestimenta adecuada en su guardarropa, siendo que las únicas prendas que había adquirido durante su anterior vida solo habían sido túnicas escotadas, con tajos o demasiado ajustadas, lo cual dejaba muy escaso trabajo a la imaginación. **

**De pronto un rayo cayó sobre su guardarropa, quemando todas sus togas. **

**-¡Lo siento, Casandra!-gritó Neville desde una nube, no muy alejada-. ¡Estaba practicando con los rayos y… creo que me distraje!**

**Era mentira. El dios del trueno se había enterado por medio de Hermione que Sirius y la hija de Cho irían juntos al baile a causa de una apuesta. Sabía que Casandra no era nada que debiera preocuparlo, ya que estaba seguro de que no le interesaría Sirius hasta ese punto, pero también sabía lo que Sirius solía hacer cuando llevaba a alguien al anual baile de Cedric. De modo que había resuelto destruir toda la ropa de la diosa. De esta manera, la chica no podría ir al baile con su hijo y todo el inconveniente se arreglaría.**

**-No hay problema, Neville-respondió la joven. Justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora sí que no tenía que ponerse Sabía que Sirius no le creería si llegaba a decirle que el dios del trueno le había quemado la ropa, y no tenía ganas de que el dios de las artes la tratara de falsa o de mentirosa. No tenía más remedio que ir a pedirle algo de ropa a Trawenley, su vecina. **

**Neville suspiró, mientras Casandra terminaba de prepararse para el baile de esa noche: el asunto ya estaba resuelto. No hay duda de que aún no había visto el traje que la diosa del amor le había prestado a su hija. **

**Esa noche, Sirius esperaba a su pareja en la nube principal (se le decía así porque conectaba las casas de todos los dioses. Era como el vestíbulo de Hogwarts). Vestía un traje azul marino oscuro y se había tirado el cabello para atrás. Su sonrisa fue tan provocadora al ver aparecer a Casandra, que un par de diosas (trescientos noventa y un mil) tuvieron que irse en aquel preciso momento al hospital divino más cercano.**

**La chica había conseguido que Trawenley le prestara una vestimenta, pero no se puede decir que el vestuario de la diosa del amor era lo más inocente que hay. De modo que lo más grande y desagradable que encontró fue esto: un vestido color negro con un tajo _no muy discreto_ y un escote _pronunciado_.**

**-Estás muy linda-dijo Sirius mirándola de arriba a abajo. **

**-Pues tú te ves horrible-mintió Casandra, mientras se limpiaba la baba. En lugar de molestarse, Sirius sonrió.**

**-No trates de resistirte a mis encantos-murmuró-, no lo lograrás. **

**-No necesitaré mucha fuerza de voluntad para resistirme-dijo Casandra, menos convincente que de costumbre. **

**Se marcharon a la nube de Cedric en el caballo volador de Sirius (su nombre era Pegaso). En cuanto llegaron, la divinidad masculina más hermosa los recibió.**

**-Buenas noches, tomen asiento, por favor-dijo, señalando unas mesas que se encontraban alrededor de la sala. **

**Mientras hacían el recorrido hacia una de las mesas, atrajeron la atención de Neville. Cho Chang le dirigió una sonrisa amenazadora. Fue esto lo que motivó al dios del trueno a pararse y a ir a hablar con su hijo. **

**-¿Me permites a tu pareja un minuto, Casandra?-preguntó cordialmente.**

**-¡SÍ, POR FAVOR!-gritó la diosa del destino, desesperada por sacarse a una persona tan engreída de encima. **

**-Gracias-murmuró Neville. Luego se volvió a Sirius-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Es tu media hermana!**

**Sirius se extrañó. Su padre nunca le había prohibido salir con alguna de sus media hermanas.**

**-¿quién no es mi media hermana?-preguntó el chico.**

**-¿No sabes que eso podría provocar que sus hijos…?**

**-No planeamos tener hijos. Solo es un baile…**

**-NO ME INTERRUMPAS-dijo Neville, con ira y desesperación a la vez: tenía que hallar la forma de distanciar a Sirius de Casandra-. Si llegas a hacer algo con ella, te castigaré.**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico, sin poder creerlo-. Pero, ¿por qué?**

**-Ya me escuchaste-Neville dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a su mesa con Siniestra. **

**Sirius, aún algo preocupado, siguió su ejemplo y se acercó a la mesa a la que estaba sentada Casandra.**

**-No tienes idea de qué quería-comentó el dios mientras se sentaba.**

**-No me interesa nada que esté relacionado contigo-contestó la chica, mientras bebía de su cóctel con una cerecita adentro. **

**Una divinidad se les acercó mientras comenzaban una nueva discusión. Se trataba de Hermione. La diosa con sandalias aladas, que ese día había sido contratada de mesera, les sirvió el plato de entrada, mientras que el buen Cedric, subía a un escenario y anunciaba: **

**-Mientras se proveen de energía para bailar más tarde, recibamos al espectáculo de Narciso.**

**Hubo un aplauso general, mientras que el dios anunciado subía al escenario.**

**Ese día, Narciso llevaba una túnica reveladora, con volados y unos zapatos de plataforma. Se aclaró la garganta y agradeció los aplausos.**

**-Esta historia esta ubicada en el futuro. En el año 1500 d.C. **

**Otra divinidad vestida con un traje moderno (cuando digo _moderno_, quiero decir tipo de dama antigua) color salmón hizo su aparición.**

**La obra fue excelente. Hasta logró sacarle una sonrisa a Casandra, mientras terminaba su décimo noveno cóctel (después de tanto alcohol, quién no se rie?).**

**-¡LEVÁNTATE, LORD BEIDER!-gritó Narciso, dando por terminada la obra.**

**Todos los seres allí presentes aplaudieron de pie: no había duda de que el talento del dios era nato. En cuanto terminaron, una música muy agradable comenzó a sonar.**

**MUSICA: LA RAMA TE MUEVE**

_**¿Quién te mueve?**_

_**La Roma te mueve, la Roma te mueve**_

_**La noche comienza vamos a bailar**_

_**que tu en Pompeya vas a gozar**_

_**agarra el casco, la vas a pasar**_

_**moviendo la espada de aquí para allá**_

_**moviendo la espada de aquí para allá**_

_**Aquí está Venus, acaba de llegar,**_

_**con ella en Pompeya tu vas a gozar**_

_**agarra el casco, la vas a pasar**_

_**moviendo la espada de aquí para allá**_

_**moviendo la espada de aquí para allá**_

_**¿Quién te mueve? la Roma te mueve, la Roma te mueve**_

**-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Sirius, extendiéndole la mano a su acompañante.**

**Casandra tomó su mano, sin dudarlo. El dios de las artes sabía que la chica estaba tan borracha que no podía siquiera conocerlo, pero, a pesar de eso, no dijo nada.**

Bueno, ahí tienen el capitulo 6, se q les parece q estoy actualizando muy rápido, pero tengo escrito hasta el cap7 y no tengo nada q hacer. En el próximo cap:

-Sirius y Casandra van a 1 lugar más trankilo (c entiende, no?)

-reacción d neville y d casandra la mañana siguiente

-nuevo encuentro de sirius y james

eso es todo, ahora los dejo trankilos para q me dejen REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Estimados lectores:

Les dirijo el siguiente mensaje para comunicarles q acabo de estudiar educación cívica y q, al escribir esto recibí serias influencias judiciales. Sinceramente, recibiría una gran satifacción al comprobar que les gusta la séptima división de mi utopía. Para hacermelo saber presionen SUAVEMENTE (no vaya a ser q se rompa el mouse) el boton izquierdo del ratón donde dice REVIEWS.

Los saluda, atentamente,

Mary Popins (SUPER HIPER MEGA ARCHI RE CONTRA ODIADORA DE CÍVICA)

**Capitulo 7**

**El castigo de Neville.**

**Comenzaron a bailar de una manera no muy inocente por la pista. Los dioses que habían llevado a sus hijos diosecitos, entre ellos Siniestra, les taparon los ojos. **

**Por otro lado, Cho lanzaba una gran cantidad de miradas asesinas a Neville, quien no tenía más remedio que esconderse detrás de una cuchara. **

**Cuando finalmente todos se acostumbraron a la visión de Sirius y Casandra bailando de aquella manera, cuando la diosa de la adivinación estuvo lo suficientemente borracha para aceptar, y cuando el dios de las artes quiso comenzar a practicar su _arte_, éste sugirió de una manera provocativa:**

**-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.**

**Casandra lo siguió sin dudarlo dos veces, después de todo, era muy atractivo y no se había acostado con nadie desde hacía dos días. **

**Tal vez fuera porque el alcohol había disminuido sus capacidades, pero la diosa sintió que Sirius la llevaba en un caballo volador y que aterrizaban sobre una nube que ella ciertamente desconocía. **

**Unos minutos después, ya no le importaba que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente extraño para ella, ya que el dios de las artes la derrumbó sobre una cama y se perdió en su asombroso cuerpo durante el resto de la noche, a tal punto que, si alguien hubiese entrado en la habitación, no hubiera sido capaz de descubrir que se trataba de dos personas, y no de una.**

**La diosa del destino abrió los ojos, oculta debajo de la sábana. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? ¿Por qué se hallaba desnuda? ¿Por qué su ropa y la de alguien más se encontraba en el suelo? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la noche anterior la había pasado excelente? ¿Por qué había una persona acostada a su lado…? ¿y por qué era un hombre…?**

**-¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!-un grito ensordecedor despertó a Sirius que, con un gran dolor de cabeza se levantó y miró a la persona que se hallaba a su lado.**

**-Hola, Casy, ¿cómo dormiste? Por cierto, anoche estuviste excelente…**

**-¡TE VOY A MATAR, ASQUEROSO HIJO DE ZEUS!-gritó Casandra, furiosa-. ¡Y NO SE TE OCURRA POR NADA DEL MUNDO LLAMARME CASY! ¿OISTE?**

**-¿Por qué no? Tu me lo pediste anoche, mientras hacías cosas no muy decentes conmigo… Además, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de lo que hicimos anoche? Debo recordarte que tú no te opusiste…. **

**-¡PORQUE ESTABA BORRACHA, IMBECIL! ¡Y TÚ LO SABÍAS, PODRÍAS HABERME DETENIDO…!**

**-No creo que lo hubiera hecho, Casandra, conozco bien a mi hijo-interrumpió una voz. Se trataba de Neville.**

**-Hola, padre-saludó Sirius.**

**-¡PADRE, ESTE CERDO ASQUEROSO…! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HA HECHO!**

**-Te advertí, Sirius, que algo malo pasaría si accedías a que esto tuviera lugar. Ahora, lo lamento mucho por ustedes, pero tendré que castigarlos…**

**-¿CASTIGARME? ¡PERO, PADRE, YO NO HICE NADA! Fue este imbecil, asqueroso, insolente y molesto pervertido quien me obligó. ¡TODO ES CULPA SUYA!**

**-Tu no te negaste…-se defendió Sirius-. Así que te hundirás conmigo, preciosa.**

**-Ambos serán castigados, ya que fueron advertidos…**

**-¡PERO YO NO FUI ADVERTIDA!-protestó la diosa de la adivinación-. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?**

**Neville no le hizo caso. Abrió un libro, en el cuál tenía anotados todos los castigos posibles para dioses. Lo hojeó y, cuando encontró el indicado, continuó su discurso.**

**-Su penitencia será… ¡aquí está! Tendrán que transformarse en mortales durante tres meses.**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó la diosa de las profecías. No podía imaginar un castigo peor.**

**-No seas exagerada, no es tan malo-dijo Sirius, relajado-. Solo una pregunta, ¿qué es un mortal?**

**-¡Es un ser sin poderes mágicos, idiota!-exclamó Casandra, exasperada. **

**-No se preocupen-intervino Neville-. Como son mis hijos, les perdonaré algo: les ofreceré tres poderes mágicos, de los cuales deberán elegir uno diferente cada uno… **

**-¿Cuáles son los poderes, padre?-preguntó Sirius, demasiado calmado. Casandra sospechaba que tramaba algo.**

**-Los poderes disponibles son los siguientes: las artes, el poder de Sirius, la adivinación, el poder de Casandra, y la afeminación, el poder de Narciso, que, amablemente, aceptó participar en este proyecto…**

**-¡Yo quiero la adivinación!-exclamó el dios de las artes, generando una mirada asesina de parte de Casandra. **

"**Con que esto es lo que tramaba…"pensó la chica"pues, no le saldrá bien..." **

**-¡YO QUIERO LAS ARTES!-gritó, Casandra, desesperada y, sin evitar reír maquiavélicamente.**

**Los dos dioses la miraron algo asustados, aunque por diferentes motivos. Neville temía (qué raro!) que la divinidad del destino se enojara con él por haberle asignado un castigo tan cruel; en cambio, Sirius no podía creer que aquella diosa con la que se había acostado la noche anterior y que siempre había demostrado ser fría y cerrada, fuera en realidad una loca. **

**-De acuerdo-aceptó Neville-. Entonces, está decidido: Sirius, tú tendrás el poder de la adivinación y Casandra de las artes.**

**-No creo que eso te sirva de mucho-murmuró Sirius cuando el dios del trueno se disponía a transformarlos en mortales.**

**-¡CLARO QUE ME SERVIRA!-se defendió Casandra, un tanto alterada-. Podré hacer muchas cosas útiles con este poder…**

**-¿Pintar un cuadro se considera útil?-preguntó el dios, burlonamente (xq x si no recibieron clases decentemente buenas de educación plástica, pintar 1 cuadro c considera arte) **

**Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La divinidad de la adivinación le pegó un puñetazo y Sirius, de pronto, comenzó a ver unos pajaritos muy agradables de color violeta que volaban alrededor de su cabeza, acompañados de estrellas.**

"**¿Se supone que esto es un castigo?"Pensó Sirius, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. "Tendrían que cambiarle el nombre. No es el paraíso, pero tampoco está tan mal… No se por qué Casandra se quejaba tanto… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se supone que use las piernas?" a pesar de sus intentos de levantarse, la divinidad siempre terminaba en el suelo. Esto se debía a que, durante su vida de dios Sirius siempre se había mantenido en el aire, flotando y brillando como lo hacían los otros dioses. Finalmente, luego de varias caídas, logró dar los primeros pasos. Estos fueron dirigidos hacia el palacio de Hogwarts, hogar de su fiel amigo, James. **

**En el camino, se vio obligado a cruzar un mercado, del cual muchas personas salieron a ofrecerle comida. El antiguo dios, como estaba sintiendo un ligero y desconocido retuerzo en el estómago (que se debía al hambre, pero como los inmortales nunca tienen hambre, no lo conocía) y, creyendo que, como en el Monte Grimmlaud Place, podía comer todo lo que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, tomó un poco de cada cosa y se lo tragó de un bocado. Por supuesto, luego de eso, los vendedores comenzaron a reclamar sus ganancias y Sirius, corrió al hogar de su amigo.**

**Cuando el dios llegó, el joven príncipe se encontraba en los jardines, al parecer, algo deprimido. **

**-¡James!-exclamó al verlo, mientras jadeaba por haber corrido tanto.**

**-¿Te conozco?-preguntó el príncipe, extrañado.**

**-¿Qué si me conoces? ¡Soy yo, Sirius! dios del sol, de las artes, de la música y del oráculo de Delfos; hermano de Luna Loovegod, diosa de la caza y de los bosques; hijo de Zeus, mi padre, dios del trueno y del rayo, rey de los Olímpicos; hijo, también de Leto, diosa de… (no tienen ganas d saber quién es leto?)**

**-Ya, Sirius. Lo siento, no te reconocí sin tu brillo. ¿qué te pasó?**

**-Es una larga historia… la cosa es, Cornamenta, que necesito que me permitas quedarme aquí unos días… Te prometo que te devolveré el favor cuando regrese a Grimlaud Place…**

**-Em… no sé... Estamos en una guerra y, con todo ese desastre no creo que a mi padre le cause gracia más problemas. ¿Cuánto son "unos días"?**

**-Dos meses, veintinueve días, veintidós horas y cuarenta y tres minutos con ocho segundos.**

**James echó una mirada a su reloj de sol de muñeca. **

**-Eso es mucho tiempo, Sirius. **

**-¡Por favor!**

**-Tal vez si fueras parte de algo y te vieras obligado a quedarte aquí…-James no se le ocurría nada-¡Ya se! Puedes luchar en la guerra. De esta forma serías un guerrero y podrías quedarte aquí.**

**-¿Qué puede pasar?-preguntó Sirius, dando por sentado el asunto.**

**-Bueno… puedes morir-advirtió James, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.**

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-Em… es cuando…¿cómo te explico? Cuando te vas a otro lado, para siempre…**

**-¿Cómo cuando te mudas?**

**-Sí, pero nunca te vuelve a ve nadie. Tu cuerpo se queda, pero tu espíritu desaparece. **

**-¿Y eso es… malo?**

**James asintió.**

**-¿Esa palabra existe realmente?-preguntó la divinidad.**

**-¡Sí, Sirius! Y si alguien sabe que eres tu el dios protector de Hogwarts serás el primero en morir.**

**-Puedo cambiarme el nombre…**

**-…y dejar de presumir tu persona a todo aquel que pregunte quién eres-agregó James.**

**-Yo no hago tal cosa-el dios adoptó un tono falsamente herido.**

**-¡James!-gritó una voz desde lo lejos. Se trataba de Lily, la nueva esposa del príncipe. Llegó corriendo hasta su marido y lo abrazó, algo triste-. Tu padre dice que… Oh, perdón, no lo conozco, señor-se volvió a Sirius un tanto sorprendida. Al parecer, no lo había visto antes.**

**-Es Canuto, el guerrero-interrumpió James.**

Bueno, ahí tienen el cap 7. Espero q les haya gustado. DEJEN REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Holas! Se q tard y pido perdon, pero tuve muchísimas pruebas y muchísimos cumpleaños de 15… asi q no estuve para escribir. Además tuve escuchando evanescence y cuando yo escucho musica, escucho musica. Espero q les hayan gustado los capis anteriores. Creo q voy a hacer hasta el 15 o algo así. Wen, no los entretengo más y los dejo leer trankilos… siempre y cuando DEJEN RR!

**Capitulo 8**

**Voldy, el guerrero.**

**-Cumbayá, Señor. Cumbayá…-cantó Casandra. Se encontraba en un monte muy cercano a Hogwarts, acompañada de su nueva arpa, la cuál era el símbolo de las artes en aquella época.**

**La verdad es que el poder de las artes la había cambiado mucho… tal vez demasiado. Ahora traía una túnica de muchos colores, que generalmente llevaba inscripciones como "flower power" y una corona de flores rosas en la cabeza. La sonrisa nunca faltaba en su rostro y a todos los piropos que le decía la gente (especialmente los hombres) que pasaba por su lado respondía con un "amor y paz", lo que generalmente, no se solía oír en ella. En resumen, era más hippie que John Lennon.**

**-¿Qué hace una dama tan hermosa por estos lugares tan morbosos?-preguntó una voz irresistible.**

**La nueva hippie se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre pálido de ojos rojos y cabello negro, pero igualmente atractivo.**

**-Bonsoir mon amour-recitó el hombre, que era griego, pero que tenía descendencia francesa con mezcla de alemana y canadiense que se complementaba con la influencia del chino y con el predominio del árabe, conquistado por la belleza de la muchacha (no tengo idea de qué significa esa frase, ni siquiera si existe pero me sonó a francés)-. Mi nombre es Voldemort. **

**-Paz y amor, Voldy. Soy Casy… ¿qué fuerte, no?**

**-¿Qué cosa es fuerte?**

**-¿Pues la paz, no? Y el amor…**

**-Bueno, mucho de paz no hay en este lugar…-contestó Voldemort, que, en cambio era menos hippie que Fidel Castro. **

**Cassandra, miró al hombre como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y se tornó un poco más seria de lo que estaba antes. Al parecer, parte de su personalidad malhumorada y fría había sobrevivido a su transformación con el poder de las artes.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó incrédula.**

**-Que estamos en medio de una guerra…-aclaró Voldemort.**

**-¿Qué es eso?-puesto que en el monte Grimmlaud Place no había guerras ni nada de eso, le resultaba difícil saber de qué se trataba.**

**-Bueno, es una lucha entre dos o más naciones. **

**-Pero, la lucha no es paz…**

**-No que yo sepa…**

**-Ni amor…**

**-Supongo que no…**

**-¿Y a pesar de eso existen las guerras?-Voldemort asintió con la cabeza-. Qué fuerte.**

**-No realmente, si te pones a pensarlo… No es tan malo… Tal vez, si pasas un día con nosotros, los habitantes de Hogsmeade, puedas entendernos…**

**-¿Podría hacer eso?**

**-Por supuesto-aceptó Voldemort, que no tenía unas intenciones muy bondadosas para Casandra-. Hasta podrías quedarte en mi carpa, si gustaras… Sabes, soy el guerrero más importante de toda la guerra.**

**-Pero en las guerras no hay paz…**

**-Eh… creo que no**

**-Ni amor…**

**-Me parece que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.**

**-Solo me aseguro… Entonces tu no eres pacífico, ni amoroso.**

**-Te aseguro que, cuando quiero puedo ser más amoroso de lo que piensas-afirmó el hombre, mirando las partes privadas de la chica. Ésta, además de hippie era medio lenta, porque no se percató de nada (la verdad q el poder de las artes la había cambiado).**

**-Bueno, entonces como que sí voy contigo…**

**-Bueno, entonces como que sí te presento con todos los de la guerra. Sígueme. **

**Cassandra fue tras Voldemort hasta un campamento donde más de un hombre la miró con ojos pervertidos. **

**-Cassy-exclamó Voldy al llegar a una parte del campamento donde se encontraban un grupo de personas-, te presento a los muchachos: él es Moody. Es un anglicano…**

**-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Cassy, con dudas, pues no tenía idea de que tal religión existiera.**

**-Significa que puedo casarme por iglesia cuantas veces quiera-informó Moody, quien tenía un ojo más grande que otro. Cassandra pensó que debía ser deforme-. A diferencia de Not…**

**Le sacó la lengua a un gordito que estaba a su lado.**

**-Yo soy cristiano-aclaró Nott, con algo de envidia-. Pero por lo menos no soy protestante…**

**-¿QUÉ TENES EN CONTRA DEL BUEN LUTERO?-preguntó otro que se hacía llamar Crabbe-. Tendrías que quejarte de Goyle. Él es el judío…**

**-Y, ¿qué tiene de malo, exactamente?-preguntó Goyle-. ¿Tú qué miras, musulmán?-le preguntó a un muchacho llamado Lee Jordan.**

**-¡Yo soy ereje!-exclamó con alegría un hombre que se hacía llamar Ron.**

**-¡SUFICIENTE DISCUSIÓN DE RELIGIÓN!-gritó de pronto Voldemort-. No importa lo que digan las moiras. En esta época, solo existen los politeistas. ¿Entendieron?**

**Todos asintieron con la cabeza, algo entristecidos. Cassandra los miró con rencor. Cuando volviera al monte Grimmlaud Place le contaría todo a Neville y descargaría su furia sobre todos esos traidores a la religión (MUAJAJJAJAJAJ!). **

**-Cassy va a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo, ¿entendieron?-preguntó el hombre, un poco menos enojado-. Asi que se comportarán como es debi…**

**-¿Quién va a quedarse?-preguntó una voz fría desde atrás de Voldemort.**

**Se trataba del rey Snape. **

**-Oh, mi señor-saludó Voldy-. Quiero presentarle a Cassandra. Es una hippie que quiere aprender sobre la guerra, asi que la invité a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo…**

**-¿Y quién eres tú para decirle que puede quedarse?**

**-Em… pues, el guerrero más fuerte de la época, ¿no?**

**-¡PUES NO SE QUEDARÁ SI YO NO LO ORDENO!**

**-Pero, mi señor… Podría ayudarnos…**

**-¡NO NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA! ¿No te das cuenta de que debe ser una espía de Hogwarts? **

**-Eh… no, es que yo…**

**-¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TRAER A NADIE DESCONOCIDO AL CAMPAMENTO!**

**-¡TU NO PUEDES DECIRME QUÉ HACER Y QUÉ NO!-gritó Voldemort, ahora enojada enojado. **

**-¡YO SOY TU REY Y HARÉ LO QUE ME PLAZCA!**

**-¡YO NO LUCHARÉ EN LA GUERRA HASTA QUE NO ME DEJES TRAER MUJERES AL CAMPAMENTO!**

**-¡YO NO TE DEJARÉ TRAER MUJERES AL CAMPAMENTO HASTA QUE NO LUCHES EN LA GUERRA!**

**-Entonces tendrás que esperar bastante…-dijo Voldemort, y sin esperar más, se marchó a su carpa. **

**Snape, también furioso, se retiró a sus aposentos. Los demás guerreros se quedaron mirando a Cassandra, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo aquel alboroto.**

**-Qué fuerte-exclamó Cassy-. ¿Puedo ser ereje yo también?**

SE Q ME KEDO MEDIO CORTITO! Pero, wen, q le voy a hacer, los demas eran muy largos……. ¿no? Les repito KIERO RR!


End file.
